


Stone Cold Stunner

by ladywinchester1967



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Winchester Smut, F/M, Supernatual Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 06:13:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16927971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladywinchester1967/pseuds/ladywinchester1967
Summary: Characters: Dean Winchester, Sam Winchester, Female Character, Anthony Lamontenaro (club owner).Warnings: Strippers, language, SMUT, canon-violence, alcohol use, lap dance, strip tease, dry humping & dirty talk.A/N: This is my entry for my very first challenge!! @waywardnerd67 is hosting her Nerdy 200 Challenge and I picked the song “Porn Star Dancing” by My Darkest Days (I used the version featuring Ludacris and Zakk Wyld) per the rules, the lyrics to the song are in bold. I also used Ariana Grande’s “Dangerous Woman” for some added spice. This ended up being longer than what I planned for (oops) so grab a snack and a beverage before you settle in!





	Stone Cold Stunner

I sat in the library reading when I heard Sam and Dean talking as they walked in.

“Don’t you know you’re supposed to be fucking quiet in a library?” I asked, looking up from the book of spells I had found.

“Says the loudest person in this bunker.” Dean teased as they walked closer.

“What’s up?” I asked and marked my place in the book.

“We got a case.” Sam said and showed me his laptop. The news headline read

Dancer Slain Outside Night Club

“Yikes,” I said “what happened?”

“She has her heart ripped out.” Sam said

“Werewolf?” I asked and Dean shook his head

“The lunar cycle doesn’t match up,” he said “this is the sixth case like this within two months.”

“All strippers or exotic dancers, all with their hearts ripped out.” Sam said

“All strippers?” I asked and he nodded “Oh well, boo hoo for you, having to interview strippers.” I added and looked at Dean, who shrugged. “Well, sounds like a slam dunk boys, have fun.” I said and looked at each of them, they were still staring at me. “What?” I asked

“I think,” Sam said “it would be good if you came along with us.”

“I don’t.” Dean interjected

“Why?” I asked

“I think talking girl to girl might make these girls,” Sam gestured to the computer screen “feel more comfortable. The cops aren’t getting anywhere, I think we have a good chance of figuring out what this thing is with you on our side and getting rid of it.”

“What if it’s a Jack the Ripper thing and that’s just what he targets?” I asked

“Tearing clean through a chest like that?” Dean asked “I doubt it.”

I shrugged

“Okay, point taken,” I said and put my book aside “I’ll go.”

“Hold on,” Dean said “there are conditions.”

“Jesus, who are you? My Dad?” I asked and shifted in my chair.

I’d lived with the Winchesters in their bunker for six months. I was fully aware of what they did; saving people, hunting things, all that jazz. What I hadn’t counted on was my best friend, Charlie, picking up and going on mission to help them. With no where to go after she left, the Winchester Brothers offered to let me crash with them. Since then, I had made myself comfortable in a room and bonded with each of the boys. Sam, with his inherently sweet disposition; towering frame, long, chestnut brown hair and hazel eyes, had quickly become like my own brother. We talked and joked, traded stories and lore knowledge. Dean, well, Dean was different. I was attracted to him the second I laid eyes on him. With his broad chest and shoulders, short, spiked up brown hair, green eyes, a jawline sharp enough to cut diamonds, strong, bowed legs and full, gorgeous lips; he looked like he’d strolled out of a men’s magazine.

My relationship with Dean walked the fine line between friendship and heavy flirtation; he would tease me, which he got back in spades from me. We would more than just occasionally end up watching movies in each other’s beds, even falling asleep together more than a few times. Between the lingering touches, long, personal conversations and our inherent need to protect each other; I’d quickly fallen head over heels for him.

Not that I would ever tell him that of course. 

“You’re strictly interviews and research. No running off after anything, no killing, no nothing” Dean said “I know you’re a hell of a shot, but I’m not risking your safety.”

I nodded, I knew there was more behind what he was saying, but I didn’t want to get into that with Sam sitting right there.

“Fair enough,” I said “I can live with that.”

“That also means you have to do what we say,” Dean added “we tell you to run, we tell you to wait, just do it.”

I gave him a bitchy look and said

“I get it, I’m not totally ignorant.”

“Think you can agree to that?” Sam asked and I nodded

“Yep,” I said “you two are in charge. I can handle that.”

We later arrived where the most recent killing had happened, The Boom Boom Room, a club on the outer fringes of Chicago. Dressed in a blue button down shirt, matching pinstriped skirt and jacket with black close toed shoes, I looked every bit like Agent Katherine Pierce. Sam and Dean were talking to the managers and bartenders while I talked to the strippers back stage. While I had guessed they might all be bubble headed idiots, they weren’t. Well, two were, but the majority weren’t.

“Did Vixen have any enemies or anyone that would want to do her harm?” I asked one girl, named Kate.

“No,” Kate said as she applied her false eyelashes “not that I knew of. She was really sweet honestly. One of the nicer girls that I’ve worked with”

I gave her a sad smile and asked

“One last thing, did you notice anything weird?”

“Define weird” Kate said

“Strange smells, cold spots, people that didn’t seem like they belonged?” I asked

Kate thought and said

“Her last customer of the night seemed a little off, but I figured he was drunk or high.”

“Off how?” I asked “anything you can remember will really help.”

“He seemed,” she thought, looking for her words “like he was lost at first but once she started dancing on him, it was like, I don’t know he’d found the fountain of youth or something.”

“I’m so sorry for you loss Kate, if anything comes up, you feel free to give me or my partners a call okay?” I asked and handed her one of the business cards Sam kept on him.

“Thank you,” She said and took the business card “Hey, before you go, can I ask a question?”

“Sure.” I said

She nodded toward the main club area

“Your partner, the tall one with puppy dog eyes? He single?” She asked

“The lumberjack?” I asked “long hair?”

She laughed and said “Yeah.”

I nodded

“Single like a dollar bill.” I said and she smiled.

“Cool” she said “and the other one?”

A sudden wave of jealousy hit my like an eighteen wheeler. She’d land Dean without breaking a sweat. I nodded, who was I to stand in the way of either one of them getting laid?

“Yep, single as a flamingo.” I said

“Nice.” she said.

 

That night, the guys and I did some research hoping to get anything, but we were all kind of tired from the drive and decided to pick it up again in the morning. Sam went off to bed while Dean and I sat up, drinking and talking. I’m a light weight, so three beers in had me pretty buzzed. The conversation went from our routine teasing to talk about sex.

“What’s your favorite position?” He asked

“You answer first.” I said and he laughed

“That’s not how it works!” He exclaimed “you ask, I answer and vice versa!”

I laughed and said

“FINE, doggy style,” and he laughed “why are you laughing?”

“I didn’t figure you for a doggy style girl.” he said.

“Then I guess you wouldn’t guess that I’m kind of a freak.” I said

“We’re all kind of freaks,” he said “ex-knight of hell and ex-demon blood junkie remember?”

“No, I mean in bed silly” I said and he raised an eyebrow “what? I like what I like!”

He raised his hands in defense

“I’m not judging, a little surprised, but no judgments.”

“Only a little?” I asked

“I figured you had it in you.” he said

“That’s what she said,” I quipped and he rolled his eyes, making me laugh “fuck you, I’m hilarious”

“A riot.” he said and tipped his glass to me.

 

The next day, we came together and discussed what we thought it could be.

“With the hearts being ripped out, that suggests werewolf,” Sam said “but like Dean pointed out, the lunar cycle is off.”

“The victim that we saw yesterday had nearly been drained of blood, have we talked about vampires?” I asked, looking at my tablet. I had taken a liking to the program Charlie had designed for narrowing down our search for monsters.

“But the heart being ripped out AND being drained of blood?” Dean asked “Are we looking a a hybrid here?”

“The bite marks and scratches are too different to suggest just one creature.” I pointed out and propped my tablet up, I pulled up the crime scene photos and compared the bite marks to the claw marks on the victim’s chest. “If this was one creature, it’d be too big to be missed.”

“Werewolves are pack creatures,” Sam pointed out “maybe a werewolf and vampire are partnering up?”

“That can’t be right,” Dean said “aren’t they mortal enemies?”

“According to the lore, definitely.” Sam said and flipped his laptop screen around “There’s literally tons and tons of accounts of vampire and werewolf wars. The Men of Letters have at least nine files detailing everything they knew until they were killed.”

“Which was a lot I’m guessing.” Dean said “And what did Kate say she saw on the suspect?” He asked me.

“A Kiss of Death tattoo on his neck,” I said and pulled up the image, it was a lip print with a skull and cross bones in it. “That was the only thing she could give me other than a physical description of the guy.”

Dean nodded

“What kind of plan can we come up with?” He asked

“We’re gonna have to go under cover,” Sam said “I’ll be working security so I can have eyes on everyone.”

“What about me?” Dean asked

“You’ll be Anthony’s special guest,” I told him “you show up and blend in while keeping an eye out. Since you’re his special guest, you have VIP access.” I slid a slate grey card forward to Dean who held it up.

“VIP, all right.” He said with a smirk and tucked it into the pocket of his shirt. “What does that leave for you?” He asked me

“Well, our suspect has a type,” I said “and I fit the profile.”

Dean glanced over the victim profile and I watched as it dawned on him.

“No, no way in hell.” He said

“Dean, we have to draw it out some how,” I insisted “you two will be right there.”

“No,” Dean said fiercely “you are NOT gonna be bait.”

“She has a good plan.” Sam interjected

Furious didn’t even describe Dean’s expression.

“I’ll dance, work the crowd and keep my eyes and ears open.” I told him “Plus, I’ll be careful.”

“Being careful doesn’t have anything to do with it,” Dean said “Have you even thought through what could happen to you if this goes sideways?”

“I have,” I snapped “and I know you two will beat that son of a bitch senseless if anything does happen to me.”

Dean huffed and looked pissed; after a few moments, he finally caved.

“Same rules as before,” he told me, holding my face in his hand “listen to me and Sam and don’t take unnecessary risks.”

I nodded, the warmth from his palm radiating on to my skin.

“I will.” I told him and he moved his hand away. I put my tablet down and said “Now, if you two will excuse me, I’m gonna go find some stripper clothes.” I grabbed my purse and Dean said

“I’ll go with you.”

“No,” I said, waving him off “this is embarrassing enough, I have this part covered.”

 

That night, with my outfits and shoes in a bag, I headed to the club to get ready. Sam walked in with me and met up with Anthony in his office.

I put my ear buds in while I got ready, hoping the music would help me drown out the voice in my head that told me I was a fucking idiot for even attempting to do this. I’d taken pole dancing classes for exercise, so I knew what I was doing for the most part; however, that’s not what the voice was screaming about.

You’re not gonna make any money

No one’s gonna tip you

You are not hot

You are not sexy

Your ass and thighs jiggle when you walk

Your gut is gonna hang out of that outfit

No one’s gonna want a lap dance from a stripper with cellulite

I struggled to get my breathing under control as I applied primer and did my best not to cry.

 

My time finally came; I was about to walk on stage as I gave myself one last look in the mirror. I was wearing black short shorts with red glitter detail in them, a matching top and sky high red and black heels. I’d done a black smoky eye and blood red lipstick and since our suspect liked red heads, I’d thrown on an auburn wig to complete the look.

“Up next,” I heard the DJ say as I shook like a leaf “is our newest lady, please welcome to the main stage; Mercedes.”

A stream of swear words filled my consciousness as the music, a song called “Porn Star Dancing” started up. I smirked, I knew this song like the back of my hand. With that in mind, I strutted on to the stage.

 

Kelly won’t kiss my friend, Cassandra

Jessica won’t play ball

 

I rolled my hips and flipped my hair, searching the room for Sam and Dean. Sam was easy to spot, he was just off to the side of the stage. He was pointedly looking away from me, but scanning the room.

 

Mandy won’t share her friend, Miranda

Doesn’t anybody live at all?

 

Dean was harder to find as I walked over to the pole, I wrapped my hand and leg around it, spinning in a circle as guys cheered, a couple of dollars landing on the stage. As I continued to dance, my eyes finally found Dean’s. He looked surprised, but was also giving me a look like he knew I could do this all along. From the second that our eyes connected, I wasn’t able to stop looking at him.

 

Amanda won’t leave me empty handed

Got her number from a bathroom stall

Brandy just got way too much baggage

And that shit just gets old

This room easily had twenty to thirty people in it and it somehow felt like he and I were the only ones. He was seated toward the back of the club, biting that delicious lower lip I’d always wanted to bite down on. I pushed that thought down.

But I got a girl who can put on a show

The dollar decides how far you can go

I wiggled out of the tiny shorts I was wearing and pitched them to the side. More dollars hit the stage as more guys cheered. The hungry look in Dean’s eyes only inspired me to kick it up a notch, putting a little more sway into my hips and licking my lips as I spun around on the pole.

 

She wraps those hands around that pole

She licks those lips and off we go

She takes it off nice and slow

Because that’s pornstar dancin’

 

I swung my leg around the pole, using my own momentum to swing myself into another circle. I rolled my butt into the pole and worked myself into a squatting position to show off the goods. There were more hoots, hollers and dollar bills flying, but all I could focus on was the intensity of Dean’s gaze.

 

She don’t play nice, she makes me beg

She drops that dress around her legs

And I’m sittin’ right by the stage for this

Pornstar dancin’

 

I slid to my knees and whipped my hair around as I rolled my hips and slid my hands up my thighs, over my hips, stomach and breasts before they came to a rest behind my neck.

 

Your body’s lightin’ up the room

I want a naughty girl like you

There’s nothing hotter than

 

I watched as Dean shifted in his seat; I couldn’t tell if he was enjoying this or he was stifling a laugh. I guessed I’d find out later in the night.

Stacy’s gonna save herself for marriage  
But that’s just not my style  
She’s got a pair that’s nice to stare at

I rocked my hips and slipped my hands down my breasts, hooking my top in my thumbs and yanking it up and over my head.

But I want girls gone wild

But I know a place where there’s always a show  
The dollar decides how far you can go

I yanked the top over my head and twirled it in a circle before tossing it aside. I watched as Dean’s jaw nearly hit the floor, left in the heels and ribbons of fabric that called itself a swimsuit, I hadn’t been this naked in front of people since the day I was born. As much as I hated to admit it, I was loving the attention I was getting from Dean and everyone else in the room.

She wraps those hands around that pole  
She licks those lips and off we go  
She takes it off nice and slow  
Because that’s pornstar dancin’

I swung my leg behind me, turning me in a circle. When I stopped, I dipped, swung my hair around and did a split on to the stage as dollar bills kept flying my way. I made the “come here” motion to Dean with two fingers and as if on a string, he got up and made his way to the stage, his shot glass in hand.

They won’t do  
I need a girl that’s kinda frisky

I sank to my knees and crawled over to the edge of the stage where Dean was.

Drinking with the fellas  
Takin shots and gettin tipsy

Without breaking eye contact, I grabbed the shot from him and took it like a champ, throwing the glass to the side as I stood, giving him a long look at my body as I sauntered back to the pole.

We always wanna party cause she sexy as hell  
And if I ever get in trouble bailin me outta jail  
Cause she a stone cold stunna hotta than the summer

With my back to the crowd, I put my hand on my shoulder and did a squat, like I was doing Stone Cold Steve Austin’s stunner from WWE Wrestling. This earned me a ton of cheers and more dollar bills. 

After I finished the song and collected my money, which turned out to be more than I imagined I would get, I changed into a different outfit that I’d bought. It was a hot pink and black corset and lace shorts to match. The shoes were black with pink peeking through the lace up detail on the heel and sole of the shoe. I prepared to walk out into the room where I met Sam in the hallway.

“Any luck?” I asked

He shook his head

“Nothing so far,” he said “but you have a LINE of guys that want a lap dance.”

My eyes went wide, to which Sam added

“Dean paid and he’s VIP, so Anthony said he has priority.”

“Dean?” I asked “OUR Dean?”

“Yeah, are you surprised?” Sam asked

“He paid for a lap dance FROM ME?” I clarified and Sam nodded.

“He’s waiting near the stage.”

“Jesus Christ.” I said as I followed Sam out into the main room where, sure enough, Dean was waiting with a look on his face that I couldn’t quite read. A group of men stood behind him and shouted things at me like

“C’mon sweetheart, sit on Daddy’s lap!”

“I’ll pay twice what he’s paying!”

“Sorry fellas,” I interrupted and took Dean’s hand in both of mine, giving him my most flirtatious smile “Mister Lamontanaro told me he has first priority.” I gave the guys a wink and then looked up at Dean “Come on baby, let’s go have some fun.”

He grinned at me and we walked to where he had been sitting as the next song “Dangerous Woman” by Ariana Grande started. Dean sat down in his chair and stuck a twenty in the waistband of my shorts.

“You know you don’t actually HAVE to pay me right?” I asked him

“Yes I do,” he said “you should’ve seen how many guys were asking about you.”

“Fine then,” I said with an eye roll “I’ll make it worth your twenty bucks.”

“You sure about that?” He asked

 

Don’t need permission

Made my decision to test my limits

 

“Did you?” I asked, raising my eyebrow “Did you just CHALLENGE me?”

“It’s a possibility.” He said with a shrug and a mischievous glint in his eye.

“Okay,” I told him “but remember, you asked for it.”

 

‘Cause it’s my business

God as my witness

Start what I finished

Don’t need no hold up

 

I straddled Dean’s lap and began grinding on him, my hands working their way up his strong chest.

 

Taking control of this kind of moment

I’m locked and loaded

Completely focused my mind is open

 

I bit my lip and kept grinding as he shifted under me, clearly trying not to lose his cool and my hands came to a rest on his shoulders.

 

All that you got, skin to skin, oh my God

Don’t ya stop, boy

Somethin’ 'bout you makes me feel like a dangerous woman

 

I swung my hair around and slid up his body a little bit more, my chest coming dangerously close to his stubble face.

“No fair.” He growled, the swell of my breasts mere inches from him.

“You’ll be okay.” I said innocently.

 

Somethin’ 'bout, somethin’ 'bout, somethin’ 'bout you

Makes me wanna do things that I shouldn’t

Somethin’ 'bout, somethin’ 'bout, somethin’ 'bout

 

I snaked my body against his, catching a whiff of his cologne and the body wash he used, my fingers briefly brushed against his pulse point; his pulse was racing.

 

Nothing to prove and I’m bulletproof and

Know what I’m doing

The way we’re movin’ like introducing

Us to a new thing

 

I climbed off his lap and reasoned that he would be like this even if it wasn’t me. If another girl in her underwear were grinding on him like I had just done, it would’ve gotten his pulse racing, I convinced myself. I shook my head, regaining my focus on making this lap dance worthy of twenty dollars.

 

I wanna savor, save it for later

The taste of flavor, 'cause I’m a taker

 

I slid my fingers around his shoulders, giving his the lightest touch as I walked around his back to the other side. My fingers brushed the hair on the back of his neck and he noticeably shuttered. I ran my hand up the back of his head, his hair tangling in my fingers. I gave his hair a gentle tug to the side, exposing the right side of his neck to me.

 

'Cause I’m a giver, it’s only nature

I live for danger

 

Before I realized what I was doing, I bit his earlobe and whispered the line

“I live for danger” to where he could hear me and then I licked the bite mark I had left on him.

“Holy fuck.” I heard him gasp as I released his hair and walked back in front of him.

 

All that you got, skin to skin, oh my God

Don’t ya stop, boy

Oh yeah

 

I dropped to my hands and knees, then crawled over to him, all while keeping eye contact with him. His eyes grew wider as I crawled closer to him. When I reached him, I slid my hands up his calves and to his knees where I parted his legs.

 

Somethin’ 'bout you makes me feel like a dangerous woman

Somethin’ 'bout, somethin’ 'bout, somethin’ 'bout you

Makes me wanna do things that I shouldn’t

 

I pushed myself up so that I was bent over him, my hands gliding up his thighs and my cleavage on full display for him. I watched him take a shaky breath and I squeezed his thighs.

“God damn it!” He growled and I giggled.

“You asked for it.” I reminded him as he bit his lip, fighting for control.

 

Somethin’ 'bout, somethin’ 'bout, somethin’ 'bout you

All girls wanna be like that

Bad girls underneath, like that

 

I turned around and bent over showing off my best feature, my ass, and shook it before standing again. I backed my ass up and dropped a little bit before popping my butt into his crotch as he visibly squirmed under me. I grinned, it was a combination of knowing I was winning and being ridiculously turned on by him.

 

You know how I’m feeling inside (somethin’ 'bout, somethin’ 'bout)

All girls wanna be like that

Bad girls underneath, like that

You know how I’m feeling inside (somethin’ 'bout, somethin’ 'bout)

 

I stood back up, turned around and saw the state Dean was in. His eyes were so blown with lust, I could barely see their green color. His bottom lip was swollen from being bitten down on and the bulge in his pants was hard to miss. I sauntered over to him and straddled his lap again.

“You’re gonna kill me.” He said through gritted teeth in my ear.

“Is that right?” I asked innocently as I thrust my hips against his bulge “What’re you thinking about?”

“Nothing G Rated.” He quickly said, his eyes really rolling into the back of his head as I kept grinding on him. I couldn’t deny it, it felt good as the heat between my legs begged to be relieved.

 

Somethin’ 'bout you makes me feel like a dangerous woman

Somethin’ 'bout, somethin’ 'bout, somethin’ 'bout you

Makes me wanna do things that I shouldn’t

Somethin’ 'bout, somethin’ 'bout, somethin’ 'bout you

 

“Tell me Dean,” I said in his ear “tell me what you’re thinking.”

He caved, his eyes met mine for the most brief second and then he leaned in.

“That I want to bend you over and fuck you senseless,” he hissed in my ear “I don’t give two shits who is watching.”

It was my turn to shudder; goosebumps blossomed over my skin as my breath shook.

“Oh shit.” I said loud enough for him to hear and he chuckled, he had the upper hand and he knew it.

“You’d like that wouldn’t you?” He asked, his gravely voice reverberating in my ear “Me taking you in front of all these people? Making you scream while they get jealous?”

“Fuck!” I moaned, moving my hips faster. The sensation of my clit rubbing up against him, plus the friction between us was enough to make me pant.

That sexy, cocky bastard chuckled.

“Oh yeah, you do like that,” he growled “thinking about that now huh?”

“Shut-shut up.” I stammered.

 

All girls wanna be like that

Bad girls underneath like that

You know how I’m feeling inside

Somethin’ 'bout, somethin’ 'bout

 

“I can’t touch you,” he reminded me “you wanna get off you’re gonna have to keep going.”

“What about you?” I asked “I’m not hurting you am I?”

He shook his head

“No, come on sweetheart, I’m almost there.” He said, his breathing labored.

I was close too, this was probably the most thrilling and taboo thing I’d ever done. Dry humping my long time crush in the middle of a strip club wasn’t exactly how I pictured this happening, but here we were and by God, I was gonna enjoy it.

I whined in his ear as a guy walked behind Dean, Katie holding him by the hand. He turned his head and for a brief second, I caught a glimpse of his collar bone.

“Kiss of death tattoo!” I hissed to Dean, who was still in a sex fueled haze.

“What?” He asked

I grabbed his face with one hand and turned it to the guy.

“He has the kiss of death tattoo!” I said to Dean.

Dean jerked his head away from my hand and said

“Go get Sam, I’ll corner him.”

I nodded and reluctantly climbed off of Dean’s lap. I walked away and searched for Sam who was checking out the private rooms.

“I found him!” I told Sam “Dean’s heading him off.”

“I’ll back him up,” Sam told me “get your machete and meet us in the alley.”

I nodded and raced to the locker room where I found my bag. I rifled around in it and found my machete, I yanked off my wig and tossed it to the side. I then used the dancer’s entrance to get around to the alley between the club and the warehouse next door.

I waited until I heard the door smash open and a scuffle. I poked my head out of the shadows and saw Sam tussling with the guy. I ran over and tackled the guy, sending him flying to the ground. I placed the blade of my machete to his neck and his skin started to sizzle.

“Werewolf huh?!” I asked

Without warning, I was yanked off the guy by my hair. In surprise, I screamed and started to struggle as I got yanked up to my feet. A different guy, a bouncer, held my hair.

“God damn it,” the bouncer said “they’re HUNTERS!”

Kiss of Death guy stood up, chuckling and using his thumb to wipe away the blood from the corner of his mouth.

“This one is feisty,” he said “they taste better when they’re full of adrenaline.”

I quickly stepped on the bouncer’s foot, driving the heel of my shoe into the top of his foot, making him scream in pain and he released me. Kiss of Death snatched me up as I struggled against his grasp.

“Keep fighting,” he hissed in my ear “you’ll only taste better.”

I brought the heel of my hand up and thrust up into his nose, breaking the bone with a sickening crunch. He yelled in pain and released me. The bouncer got up and back handed me across the face, causing me to see spots and fall to the ground.

“You fucking BITCH!” He snarled.

Before my vision could clear, I heard a swing, then a slice, lastly a thud before I could see anything. I looked up and saw then bouncer’s severed head on the ground and his body not too far away.

POP POP! Came from somewhere further in the distance and Kiss of Death guy dropped like a ton of bricks. I heard shuffling and then Dean asked

“Are you okay?”

I nodded, he had a couple of small cuts on his face but other than that he was unscathed.

“Yeah, I’m good.” I told him

He took off his jacket, wrapped it around me and scooped me up into his arms. We could hear police sirens in the distance.

“Sam, grab her bag and meet us at the car.” Dean barked.

Sam nodded and went back into the club as Dean carried me to the Impala.

“I’m okay,” I told Dean as he set me down “really.”

He threw open the front door to the Impala and put me in the passenger seat as Sam showed up, carrying my bag and he hopped in the back seat. Dean got in the driver’s seat and we took off into the night.

 

Once we got back to the motel, Dean checked me out and cleaned the cuts on my face.

“God, when he back handed me, I thought my eye was gonna explode.” I said

“Yeah, scumbags are good like that.” Dean said darkly as he cleaned the last of the blood off of my face. Sam had gone to get us some dinner and I held Dean’s jacket tightly around me.

“You did well tonight,” Dean said quietly “and I mean that.”

I smiled wryly at him

“Thanks.” I told him and stood “I’m gonna go shower and get all this makeup off. Let me know when Sam gets back.”

Dean nodded and didn’t say anything as I left. I’d gotten a separate room for the night, anticipating needing some time alone after the night’s events. I got in the shower and scrubbed my hair, face and body; getting the smell of the club, sweat and makeup off of me. I sighed under the warm water, letting it cascade over my shoulders. I couldn’t help it, but Dean’s words in the club came floating back to my mind; like in the old Looney Toons cartoons when they would smell something delicious and the smell would beckon them closer.

I want to bend you over and fuck you senseless, I don’t give two shits who is watching.

You’d like that wouldn’t you? Me taking you in front of all these people? Making you scream while they get jealous?

I sighed, it had to have been in the heat of the moment; no way he actually thought those things about me. Sure, we were flirtatious and always joked about banging one another, but that was as far as it had ever gone. All though, the sinful words he’d murmured in my ear sent chills down my spine.

“Put THAT in the spank bank for later.” I thought and grinned to myself.

 

After my shower, I stepped out of the bathroom wrapped in a towel. I heard someone clear their throat in my room and I looked up, seeing Dean sitting on the couch.

“Hey,” I greeted him “sorry, did I miss dinner?”

He shrugged

“Sammy kicked me out; he has a date so I figured you and I could eat together. If you want to that is.” He said and held up two Styrofoam to go plates.

I smiled

“Sure, let me get dressed.” I told him and grabbed up my pajamas and disappeared into the bathroom. When I came out, I had my hair wrapped in a towel and was wearing black yoga pants, a breast cancer awareness t-shirt and Sailor Moon socks. I sat down with Dean on the couch as he handed me a beer and we started eating. We didn’t talk much as we ate and drank; the silence wasn’t awkward or tense, it was oddly comforting. Once we were done, he looked at me, his hands twisted together.

“Listen, about what I said at the club, it was,” he paused as I studied his face. He had a range of emotions on his face, flashing all at one time. He looked scared, but also hopeful at the same time “what I said was out of line and if I made you uncomfortable or upset, I’m sorry.”

“Dean,” I said and put my beer to the side “I’m not upset by what you said. But I have to know,” I sat up and but my lip “did you mean it?”

He rolled his bottom lip between his teeth and nodded.

“Yeah,” He said quietly “yeah I meant it.”

My eyes widened, that wasn’t what I expected. “You look surprised.” He pointed out.

I let out a shaky breath and said

“Because I am, I figured you just saw me as a friend or a sister.”

“I do see you as a friend, but I-“ he stopped, chewing on his lower lip as if trying to piece together what he was trying to say “I feel MORE for you than just friendship; it’s different than anything I’ve experienced.”

I blinked, the feelings I’d been harboring for him were mutual. A slow grin came over my face and my cheeks flushed red, to which he smiled.

“Anything you care to add?” He asked

“Only that, the feeling is mutual.” I told him as I scooted closer to him, I placed one hand on his shoulder and swung my other leg around, so that I was now straddling his lap. He was grinning, his hands running up and down my thighs as I laced my hands together on the back of his neck.

“Now what?” He asked, his hands coming to a rest on the globes of my ass.

“I believe last time we were in a position like this,” I said as I lowered my head, leaning into his ear “you mentioned bending me over and fucking me in front of God and every body.”

He let out a laugh and gripped the meat of my ass.

“I did say that.” he admitted as I ran my nose up his neck.

“And now?” I asked

“Now,” He said and removed a hand from my butt and used it to cup my face and then turn my gaze to his, our eyes locked and he went on “I want to fuck you, but not in front of God and everyone. Just you and me.”

I felt an easy smile cross my face and I nodded.

“I’d like that.” I told him

“You would?” He asked and leaned in close to me his lips ghosting over mine, I barely tasted his lips or felt his lips brush mine.

“I would.” I breathed, my heart and head were racing at a break neck speed as my core started to dampen.

With that, he closed the gap between us and kissed me. His lips on mine felt better than I imagined they would; his lips were soft, plump and ever so slightly chapped. He was gentle and firm at the same time his lips taking the time to explore mine as my heart nearly beat out of my chest. I sighed as I brushed my tongue against his lips and he opened his mouth to let me in. I slid my tongue in his mouth, tasting every inch of his mouth as his tongue mingled with mine. His tongue felt so good against mine; like his mouth, it was strong but soft at the same time. When the kiss ended, we caught our breath as his fingers stroked my cheek. Without a word, we dove back in and kissed again. He slid his hand that was on my butt up to my back and used it to push me flush against him. I ran my fingers through his hair as our kisses steadily grew in passion. His lips left mine and he started kissing all over my neck and then worked his way up to my ear where he gave me a playful bite. I squeaked in surprise and squirmed against him, the sensation going straight to my core.

“Mh, someone likes that.” He commented as he kissed just below my ear.

I lowered my throbbing core on to him to find he was hard under me.

“So did you.” I said as I tugged on his hair, yanking his head back. He grunted as I kissed his neck and started grinding on him just like I had done at the club.

“Baby,” he warned as I continued on “don’t fucking tease me like that.”

I didn’t let up

“I’m not teasing,” I said innocently “it’s a preview.”

He pulled the towel off my head and my damp hair fell down my shoulders.

“I want the feature film,” he said as he tossed the towel to the side and grabbed a hand full of my hair and tugged on it, making me look at him “now.”

The lust in his eyes, how he held me tightly, his hardening cock under me; it was like an explicit dream come true.

“Tell me,” I breathed as I tried to steady myself, I had to hear him say it. “Tell me you want me.”

His gaze softened a little, his hand running over my hair.

“I don’t want you,” He said “I NEED you.”

Holy shit.

I kissed him and moaned against his lips. I reached down and tugged his shirt up and over his head, tossing it to the side as he returned the favor. We were a flurry of arms and lips, it felt like we couldn’t get close enough even though we were right up against one another. He gripped the back of my thighs and stood up, carrying me over to the bed. He got on his knees and crawled up the bed, still holding me before laying me down against the pillows. He pulled back as I placed my feet flat on the bed and picked my hips up, sliding my yoga pants down and off of me. He got off the bed and quickly took off his boots and socks as I sat up. His jeans followed suit and fell to the floor. Left in his boxer briefs, standing at the end of my bed; his body on display just for me all I could say was

“Damn.”

He smirked and crawled toward me, like a tiger stalking its prey.

“Back at you sweetheart.” He said as we kissed and he came up between my legs. He snaked his long arms around me and we fell back on the bed. I ran my hands up and down his back, something I’d fantasized about doing, and I wasn’t disappointed. His strong back felt good under my touch, I lightly scratched my nails against his shoulder blades, pulling a moan from him. In one swift motion, he unhooked my bra and pushed it to the side. With his chest firmly against mine, he thrust his cloth covered erection against my soaking core.

“Mh,” he smirked through our kiss “I’m not the only needy one.”

I pulled back and nodded, biting my lip. I shimmed out of my panties and cast them aside. Being completely naked under him was, again, a fantasy fulfilled; but I was self conscious. What if I wasn’t as good as I thought I was? If he thought to the contrary, he didn’t say, he simply sat up and then ran his hands down my body, leaving me trembling. He got to my knees and pushed them further apart. I was totally exposed and a little scared.

“Beautiful.” He mumbled so lowly that I almost missed it.

With a sigh from me, he took off his underwear and threw it aside before aligning his erection with my soaked core.

“You okay?” He asked and I nodded

“I’ll be better once I have you inside me.” I told him and he grinned. He kissed me again as he pushed inside me; he was bigger than anyone I’d ever had, but he took his time easing into me and kissing me through all this. Once he was fully buried in me, his lips moved to my neck. He pulled me up so that I was straddling his lap.

“As fast or as slow as you want.” He told me.

I nearly combusted right then; he may as well have walked right out of a dream. I moved my hips back and forth on him and he groaned against my lips. “Like that,” he said, breathless “oh fuck, just like that.”

I bit down on his lower lip and then pulled back.

“Always wanted to do that.” I told him and grinned. His smile mirrored mine as he planted open mouth kisses all over my neck and chest. He captured my nipple in his mouth a sucked on it as I whined loudly. He repeated this on the other nipple, my hips moving faster and seemingly of their own accord.

“Oh god, Dean,” I moaned “fuck!”

He dragged his tongue over both of my nipples and then kissed up my chest and to my collar bone where he sucked a dark mark into my skin. I bit my lip and sighed, my nails digging into his shoulders. I laid on my back and propped my leg against his chest and shoulder.

“Oh my god.” He said and held my ankle as he started thrusting into me. I stretched my hands above my head, gripping the sheets as I arched my back.

“Ah!” I yelled “Oh god, like that!”

“You like that huh?” He asked as he picked up speed a little bit.

“Yes!” I cried “Yes, I love it!”

He took my other leg and laid it against his chest, just like my other one was. He came forward, basically folding me in half while he drove into me. From this position, I could still kiss him; but I was gonna come undone and fast. I cried out as I felt an orgasm overwhelm me and I came hard; however, he didn’t let up. He kept going, steadily pounding into me.

No way he could keep this up, right?

Boy was I wrong, he kept going and I could feel another orgasm building just like the first had.

He kissed me hard, his hands gripping my ankles

“Mh, coming all over me like that?” He asked and kissed me again “You want another?”

“Yes, please!” I begged.

He pushed my legs down and got on top of me. He slid his hands up my arms and laced his fingers through mine, squeezing them tightly. My gaze caught his and that’s when my heart nearly stopped. His eyes were a storm of emotions, but the one I could read the best was adoration. I gasped as his mouth came crashing down on mine. He pushed his hips harder into mine as I cried out against his mouth.

“Dean,” I moaned and repeated his name over and over again, which only spurred him on.

“Fuck,” he cried out “just like that, fuck, I love hearing you say my name.”

I clenched tightly around him, I was so fucking close but I didn’t want it to end. The emotion and heat between in was intoxicating and I was hopelessly addicted.

“GOD!” I cried out as he pushed harder, hitting my sweet spot mercilessly.

“I can feel you, you’re close.” He told me “Come for me sweetheart, come all over me.”

“Come with me,” I told him “let go inside me.”

He nodded as our gasps and cries got louder. The pressure and the heat was too much, I cried out as I came, my body shattering beneath him as he finished deep inside me with a moan and squeezing my hands tightly. When he stilled, he lazily kissed me and then rolled off of me, one of his hands still holding mine. We caught our breath and then I looked over at him. His eyes were dilated with post coital bliss and something else I couldn’t read. His fingers squeezed mine as my body felt totally electrified and I let a grin cross my face.

“What?” He asked.

“I’m glad we did that.” I told him and he nodded.

“Me too.”

We simply looked at one another for a few beats longer and then got up. I pulled my panties and my T-shirt back on as he did the same. He was reaching for his pants when I said

“Wait.” He looked up, a confused expression on his face. I walked over to him and asked “Stay, please.”

He nodded and swiftly kissed me.

 

We settled into bed, him on his back and my head on his chest as we tangled up in each other’s arms. He stroked my hair and kissed my forehead as I started to nod off.

“Go to sleep,” he said quietly “I know you’re exhausted.”

“No,” I replied stubbornly “I wanna stay awake.”

“Why?” He asked

“I want to remember this,” I told him, my fingers skimming over his chest “I like cuddling with you. I feel safe in your arms.”

I felt a smile curl on his lips as he planted another kiss on my forehead. I looked up and we kissed tenderly. He clicked off the bedside light and I snuggled into his chest, the steady sound of his heart beat singing me to sleep.


End file.
